Portable electronic devices continue to increase and improve in both form and function. For example, mobile phones often include a video function in addition to their audio function. This video function ranges from a basic display to a video recorder. As such, the human senses of hearing and seeing are engaged by many portable electronic devices. However, the olfactory sense is normally not engaged through the use of many known electronic devices.
While the use of scents may be beneficial to the user's experience, there remains the ever-increasing desire for reductions in size and cost of many portable electronic devices. As such, the addition of many known scent dispensing devices is not feasible.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus that overcomes at least the shortcomings described above.